Everyone I Love Is Dead
by AxeBass
Summary: Finn professes his love for Marceline, but when she shoots him down, he resorts to drastic measures...
1. Everyone I Love Is Dead Part I

**Everyone I Love Is Dead Part I**

I can still see the look in his eyes, so genuine, when he confessed that he was in love with me. I can still feel my heart, which still beats for some reason, throb away in my chest. This won't be easy. I know Finn's will power all too well. I still have to try. "Finn, you don't really mean that," I say, trying to sound as nonchalaunt as possible. "No Marceline, I really mean it. I've been thinking it over for the past couple months, and you and me just click together, you know? We have so much in common, like we both like adventuring. At times I try to picture Princess Bubblegum getting into a big fight with me against a big monster or something, but I just don't see it you know? But you'd always stand by my side no matter what I get myself into, and I'd do the same for you. Marceline, I've never felt this way before. It's got to be love, right?" I let out a heavy sigh. Things are about to get deep. I can feel it.

"Finn, do you remember Old Man Henchman?" I ask him. "Sure. I remember him. What about him?" Finn asks gingerly. "Do you have any idea how long I've known that guy?" Finn just shrugs and says "I dunno. A while I guess?" I look at him sharply. "I've known him for sixty years Finn. I've known the guy since he was your age. Now look at him Finn. He's going to die, just like everyone else I know. And you're no different either. I will live, you will die, and it's just as simple as that. Like there's no point in trying to get involved with someone who's just gonna leave you behind right?" This is hard for me to say. It brings up alot of old faces I haven't seen in a long while, faces I'll never see again. It's harder still just to look at the young boy in front of me, knowing that someday, he'll join those faces. He stands silent for a long time, looking at the ground, fists clenched. He knows I'm right. Still, his will is a force to be reconed with.

"So...turn me," He says this in a low voice, but the words scream inside my head. "Turn me into a vampire, just like you. Then you won't have to worry about me dying," he says, still looking at the ground. "Finn, there's no way I could do that to you man," I say, but he doesn't listen to me. "Yes you can," he says angrily. "You have the power to, so why don't you?" I try hard to keep my voice from shaking. "Yes Finn, I have the power to turn people, but didn't you hear what I just said? If you become a Vampire, if you become immortal like me, you'll be leaving everybody else behind. Think about Bonnie. Maybe you don't like her as much anymore, but she still needs you Finn, and you still need her," I say. "No I don't!" he yells, but I maintain myself and continue. "What about Jake then? That guy's your bro. You can't tell me you don't need each other." I calm down for a second internally. I think I got him now. "It's worth it," he says. "It's worth leaving Jake behind if I can be with you."

How could he say such a thing? Doesn't he know what he'll be losing?

Something inside me snaps. He's struck a nerve. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" I yell. "You know what? Just shut up. Just shut the hell up and get out! You're just a kid! You don't have any idea what love is, so why don't you just back up already?" The poor kid goes running with tears in his eyes, strait out my front door. Just as he runs out, he runs right past Jake. I guess the guy's been there the whole time. "Man Marceline, that was harsh," he says as he enters my house and takes a seat on my couch. I'll never understand why he always sits there if it's so uncomfortable. I look away from him and say, "He'll get over it," but inside I know better. Why else would I be feeling guilty about it? "I dunno man," Jake says as he heads off into my kitchen. "I've known Finn for a while now, and I know when he's serious about something. Hey, where the heck's all your food?" This is an irritating thing to hear. "I don't have food, idiot," I scold. "I eat shades of red, remember?" He just says "Oh yeah" and sits back down.

"So tell me Marceline, why'd you shoot ol' Finny boy down?" he asks. "Not like I have to explain myself to the likes of you Jake, but I did it because I don't want him to watch his friends die and wind up alone like me? There, happy now?" I say sternly. He just stays relaxed and scratches his stomach. "Yeah, that sounds like a good reason," he says as he stares at the ceiling. "So you won't turn Finn into a Vampire. That I get, but what I don't get is why you wouldn't just give him a chance as a human." He's straying into uncharted territory. He shouldn't be asking me about this. "There's no point in giving him a chance as a human. He'll just die. Duh," I reply. "Nah, I don't think it's that simple though," Jake says as he sits up. Even though I'm looking away, I can still feel him looking at me. His gaze is powerfull for someone so layed back.

"Yeah, see I don't think it's all so black and white. You said you don't want to turn Finn because he'd just end up alone like you right?" Dammit, would he just shut up? "So you're alone, right Marceline?" Shut up! "And you're afraid that if you fall in love with Finn that when he dies, you'll be more lonely then you ever were before." In a flash, I have him by the throat, but he uses his stretchy powers and slips out of my fingers. "Aha! I knew it! You're just afraid of getting hurt is all. It's all good Marceline, I understand you babe. You don't want to turn Finn into a Vampire because then he'd just be miserable like you, but if he remains a human and you two hook up, when he dies, you'll be even more miserable then you were before. So you're forcing him away before you get too attached to him as a way to keep yourself and him from getting hurt. Yeah, I get it. It's all making sense now."

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" I yell. If there's one thing I'm not down with, it's having my fears and emotions dissected by an ignorant dog. "Hey listen Marceline, I know you're afraid of Finn winding up alone like you, and I know you're afraid of getting hurt yourself, and that's cool, nobody can blame you for that man." He stretches his arm and puts his hand on my shoulder. "But listen to me Marceline, I know you don't want to be alone. You have to have somebody in your life just like everybody else. You have to give Finn his chance man, or else you'll just be starting the alone thing alot more early. Is that what you want Marceline? To always be alone?" I try my best to hold back the tears. "No," I stammer. "When Finn dies, yeah it'll hurt, but your life will be alot better overall if you take advantage of the time you have with him now." While Jake was saying all this, I had no idea what Finn was about to do, although later I would learn that it obviously went something like this: First, he drew a face on the wall, then he doused it with bug milk, and finally said the words "Maloso Vobis Com Et Cum Spiritum." I think you know what happened next...


	2. Everyone I Love Is Dead Part II

**Everyone I Love Is Dead Part II**

_Sorry, it's still kinda, I dunno, like solid twords the beginning. Get's a little easier to read as it goes on though I suppose. That's up to you to decide though I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading. If it's still messed up and in need of improvement then let me know._

How could she do this to me man? How could she just shoot me down like that? What's wrong with us being together? I know what the price would be. I know what I'd be losing if she turned me. Can't she see that she's more important to me then all that? Well fine. If she won't turn me, I know someone who will. I'll show her how far I'm willing to go. I'm still sobbing by the time I get home. I rummage through the fridge for some bug milk. I see Beemo just standing there on our table staring at me. Finally I find it. I grab a marker from my pack and draw a happy face on the wall. After I splash the bug milk on it, I speak the words "Maloso Vobiscom Et Cum Spiritum," something like that anyway. Within seconds, there he is, standing right there in my living room. With tears still in my eyes, I approach Marceline's father. When I finally look up at the guy, he doesn't look happy.

"So, it's you again huh?" he says. From the sound of it, he's still peeved about me stabbing him in the chest and sending him back to the Nightosphere. Heh, I guess I would be too. I try to talk, but he just interrupts me. "You know kid, I've got to give you props for taking down the Lord of Evil. I have to have respect for something like that, even if you did attack by suprise," he says as I wipe the tears from my eyes. Then he picks me up by the throat and begins to laugh.

"But don't think that means I'm going to show you any mercy!" I can feel my soul leaving my body. This is when I begin to realize that I've made a stupid mistake. Why would I free the guy when all he does is kill people? His grip is pretty strong, and my life is fading fast. Even though I can hardly breath, I manage to choke out Marceline's name. He drops me to the ground. "What about Marceline," he asks casually as I struggle to catch my breath. "I asked you a question kid," he says angrily as he grabs me by my collar. "What about Marceline?"

Am I really going to do this?

"I, I...I'm in love with her," I say. Somehow this comes out easier then I thought it would. All he does is throw me back to the ground and laugh at me.

"Is that all you had to say?" he asks. I get back up and look him right in the eyes.

"Im serious." After hearing that, he stops laughing and just tilts his head at me.

"So what makes you think I care kid? If you're so madly infatuated with my daughter then why would you bring me here? You know I'm still gonna kill you right?" he says with a little chuckle at the end. I ignore him. I'm not afraid.

"Marceline says we can't be together because she's immortal and I'm not," I begin.

"Makes sense to me," he interrupts.

"She also said that she won't turn me into a Vampire because...if I'm immortal, then everyone I love will die."

"Are you about done? I have souls to suck you know."

He's getting annoying, but I keep talking anyhow. "I tried to tell her that it doesn't matter. That she means more to me then anybody else, but she wouldn't listen. She shot me down."

"Well of course she shot you down. My daughter doesn't have time to waste with a worthless little kid like you," he says.

"Just shut up and listen to me!" I tell. At first my heart sinks because I figure I've just signed my own death warrent, but he just tilts his head at me again. "Well go on already," he says.

I take a deep breath. "Marceline's dad, I want you to turn me into a Vampire so that I can be with your daughter," I say.

He just bursts out laughing. No wonder Marceline doesn't like this guy. "Yeah, sure kid, I'll turn you into a Vampire," he says. My whole body lights up, but in the back of my mind I know he must be up to something.

"Why?" I ask simply. He takes a minute to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Be-because," he says, cut off by his own laughter. "Because...it'll be funny." This is quite offsetting to me in it's own way. For one, it reminds me in an eerie sort of way about how Marceline behaves, not to mention that it just doesn't make sense. How could something like that be funny anyway? Is he making fun of me?

"How is that so funny?" I demand. He takes a minute to straiten himself up and just puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing kid, nothing you need to know about. Just be happy in the fact that I'm going to spare your soul." He tilts my head to the side, exposing my neck. My heart is pounding in my chest so hard it's beginning to hurt. Having this guy so close to me is a pretty chilling thing. I brace myself for what's about to go down. I can already feel his breath on me. I close my eyes, I tense up. This is it.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Marceline yells. My body almost goes limp and I almost faint. What is she doing here anyway? Marceline's father tosses me to the ground - again - and just shrugs his shoulders. By the time I get back up, she's already in my face.

"What were you thinking?" she yells. I try to open my mouth to talk, but she slaps me across the face before I get the chance. For a split second I see Jake standing next to the table. Both he and Beemo are speachless.

"Woah, hold on a minute Marceline," Marceline's father says as he seperates us. "What's wrong with this kid wanting to become a Vampire?"

I can't even move. I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. How can she still not get it? I can see Jake and Beemo sneeking twords the door...

"Oh, um, nothing dad," Marceline replies. "I just don't think you owe him any favors. He's super good, remember? And besides, he stopped you from sucking souls, so you don't need to so anything for him."

"If your reason is so simple, then why were you so angered at the boy?" Marceline's father asks.

"Um, I was just angery because he was wasting your time is all dad," Marceline says. Her father tilts his head at her. I can tell he's not buying it.

"Marceline, why do you care for this human?" he asks her.

"Well he's my friend isn't he? At least he doesn't treat me like a rotten jerk like you do!" she yells.

"Hey now, is that any way to talk to the guy who was going to let the kid go and not turn him into a vampire?" Marceline's father asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad. I didn't know you weren't about to turn him. Sorry for calling you a jerk then I guess," Marceline says.

Marceline's father grabs me again with a sinister smile on his face. "I said _was_!" Before I know it, his fangs are burried in my neck. I think I cried out in agony as I felt my mortal life slipping away, but I can't be sure. All I can hear is Marceline screaming my name.


	3. Everyone I Love Is Dead Part III

**Everyone I Love Is Dead Part III**

_This is the final chapter. Thank you for reading._

Needless to say, I was pretty steamed. "Dammit dad, I can't believe you would do something like this," I yell as I run to Finn's side.

"Ha, all this coming from the jerk who shot down the one person who loved her most?" my dad laughs as I hold Finn in my arms.

"I was trying to help him, dad! I wanted to spare him from what I've had to go through the past thousand years! I did it because I care, not because I wanted to hurt him," I say. For a second I think I see some understanding in his eyes, but he still continues the argument.

"Man, you just don't get it, do you Marceline? This kid knew what he was about to go through. He decided it'd be worth it just for you," he says. He walks over to me and kneels beside me. I can't even look at him. All I can do is look at Finn. He'll be waking up soon.

"Marceline, listen to me. I know exactly what you're going through. When I was getting in deep with your mother, I was afraid that if I got to close to her that when she died I'd be, well, believe it or not, heartbroken. Yet at the same time, I didn't want to turn her for fear that she'd endure the same thing. So I tried to push her away, just like you did to your little friend here. But luckily your mother knew me better then I knew myself, and helped me to realize that even while our time would be short, it'd be better than a life of loneliness," he says.

I can't help but laugh a little. "Yeah, you know I heard the something like that just a few hours ago from a half assed magic dog," I say.

"This is serious Marceline," my father interjects, but I interrupt him.

"Relax man, I get it now. You're right. Just don't tell Jake that. I'd never let that idiot know he was right," I say to him. Finn finally starts to wake up.

My dad heads for the door. "I'll leave you guys alone for awhile," he says.

Finn tries to choke out my name, but I stop him. "How do you feel?" I ask.

"Pretty much...the same," he says with a little grin on his face. It makes me laugh a little. I help him up and take a deep breath. We've got some talking to do.

"Finn," I begin, but he cuts me off. "Marceline, I get that you're afraid of me getting hurt and stuff, but don't you see now that you mean so much more to me than anything else?" he says.

"Yeah man, I get it now," I say. "I'm sorry for not seeing it before." When I say this, his face kind of lights up a bit.

"So, so does that mean we can be together?" he asks. It was a shame really, looking into those innocent eyes of his. I still didn't want him to become a Vampire. I'd rather do it like my parents did. I'd rather have to watch him pass away then have him go through the same thing. I wanted to put him before myself for once, not the other way around like I'd been doing the whole night.

"Finn, we have to turn you back into a human," I say. He looks confused. I know I would be to. More than anything though, I know he's afraid. In the back of his mind, he probably thinks I'm turning him down again.

"But, but Marceline -"

"Listen Finn, either you're gonna have to watch your friends die, or I'm gonna have to watch you die. I'd rather have it be me then you. You can understand where I'm coming from," I say.

"Heh, yeah, you're right," he says back. "And because of that, I'd rather have it be me."

"But it shouldn't be you. You were willing to make the sacrifice and put me first, and what did I do?" I ask.

"Come on, don't be hard on yourself. You think anyone else wouldn't have done the same thing?" he replies.

I look away. "You didn't..." I say.

He smiles and says, "Yeah, but now we're on the same page, and that's all that matters."

I smile back, and for a minute we sorta just stare into each other's eyes. Looking back it was kind of sappy, but in the moment it was pretty nice. "So what do we do now then?" I ask.

I help him to his feet and he wrenches his neck a bit and says, "I don't know man. We both want the same thing, to be together that is, but we have different ideas on how it should be done. It's up to you I guess."

I take a minute to think about it. "I still say you should become a human again," I say. He nods, but he doesn't look my way. I take a deep breath and continue. "And...and I should become one too."

This gets his attention pretty well. "M-Marceline, are you serious? Is that even possible?" he asks. I nod and say, "Yup. I was human before the Great Mushroom War, wasn't I?"

"But Marceline, h-how would we even do that?" he asks. I shrug and say "I dunno. I bet my dad could help though. I'm not sure if he'll be happy about it though."

We go outside and see my father messing around with the fluffy people again. Finn tries to run over and help like some kind of hero, but I grab his arm and stop him. "Dude, why mess with the only guy in the universe who can help us right now?" I say.

"Oh yeah," he responds. So we walk over to the old man who's laughing at the fluffy people as they run away. "That's right, run away!" he shouts at them.

"Dad," I say, "Me and Finn need your help." He tilts his head at us and asks "What do you want Marceline?"

I take a minute to get myself together. I know he won't like what I'm about to say. "Dad, me and Finn want you to make us human again. Both of us." I have no idea how long we stood there, but it felt like an eternity.

Finally, he walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. As he looks me strait in the eyes, he says, "Marceline, you're my only daughter and the only thing I have left of your mother. I had the choice between saving her and saving you, and ultimately I chose you. You mean more to me than anything, and because of that, the last thing in the world I want is to lose is you." I hang my head. This is why I knew he wouldn't do it. Because of how much I am to him. But he continues. "That's also why I love to see you happy, and if making you mortal again is what it takes...then, then that's what I'll do."

I can't even move. It's not every day that a dick like my dad says something like that. Right as I start crying, he has to open his big fat mouth and ruin it. "Of course, I'll only do it under one condition."

"What do you want?" I ask angrily as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Let me live here, outside the Nightosphere. If you promise to never send me back, I'll make you and the boy human again," he says, obviously ignoring the fact that we could've had a really nice moment together.

"Deal," Finn says with his arms crossed. "Just do it already."

"Fine. Now listen. When I bit you guys I tainted your blood with evil, which is why you became evil creatures, Vampires. In order to restore you to your former selves, your blood must either have the evil removed from it, or something must be introduced to counteract it," dad says.

"Okay. So how do we do that?" Finn asks.

"Simple, I just suck the evil out," dad says.

"Oh, okay then. Coulda just said that," Finn says as he walks up to my dad.

"Just wanted to make sure you understood," my dad replies. He tilts Finn's head to the side and bites him in the same place as last time. I see Finn tense up in pain, but he doesn't make any noise. When it's over, Finn stands off to the side and holds his neck again. Now it's time for me. Do I really want to do this? It seemed cool when I thought it up, but now I'm thinking about my old man. I can't bring myself to move. He comes over to me, and we don't even make eye contact. He just brushes my hair out of the way and tilts my head.

For a long moment, he hesitates. I know I should probably just back out now because I don't want to hurt my dad, but I can't let my chance with Finn slip away either, so I stay silent, waiting for him to make the decision I can't. His grip tightens on my shoulders, and before I feel his teeth sink into my neck, I hear him say, "I love you Marceline." Finally I feel his fangs pierce my neck, and for the first time in centuries, I feel warm again. In just a few minutes, the color returns to my skin, but by then, my father is gone.


End file.
